Marvel Films Animation
Marvel Films Animation (also known simply as Marvel Films and later renamed Marvel Studios) was a production company that worked on Spider-Man: The Animated Series. It was a division of New World Entertainment. History What would eventually become Marvel Films Animation started out as a production company called DePatie-Freleng Enterprises in 1963. In 1981 DePatie-Freleng Enterprises was renamed Marvel Productions. In November 1993, Marvel Productions was re-named New World Animation. In 1993, Avi Arad formed Marvel Films as a division of New World Animation in an effort to adapt every single Marvel Comics character into a television series. While several Marvel cartoons were produced by Marvel Films Animation they were also produced by other companies as well such as New World Animation and Saban. Spider-Man: The Animated Series was the only series to solely be produced by Marvel Films Animation. Captain America and Daredevil were also optioned, but no series was ever made. By the end of 1993, Arad and 20th Century Fox struck a deal to make a film based on the X-Men. In August 1996, Marvel Films Animation was incorporated into Marvel Studios due to the sale of New World Communications Group, Inc. However, Spider-Man: The Animated Series kept using the Marvel Films Animation logo until the series ended in 1998. In 2008 Marvel Films opened Marvel Studios and produced the first Iron Man movie. Iron Man was the first of several interconnected films which fans dubbed the Marvel Cinematic Universe. Today Marvel Studios and the Marvel Cinematic Universe has become the highest grossing film franchise of all time. Series and movies produced Series As DePatie-Freleng Enterprises *The Pink Panther *The Inspector *Roland and Rattfink *The Ant and the Aardvark *Tijuana Toads *The Blue Racer *Hoot Kloot *The Dogfather *The Super 6 *Super President *Here Comes the Grump *The Pink Panther Show :*Misterjaw :*Crazylegs Crane *Doctor Dolittle *The Barkleys *The Houndcats *Bailey's Comets *The Oddball Couple *Return to the Planet of the Apes *Baggy Pants and the Nitwits *What's New, Mr. Magoo? *The New Fantastic Four *Spider-Woman TV specials *Goldilocks and the Three Bears *The Cat in the Hat *The Lorax *Clerow Wilson and the Miracle of P.S. 14 *Luvcast U.S.A. *The Incredible, Incredible, Magical, Physical Mystery Trip *Dr. Seuss on the Loose *The Bear Who Slept Through Christmas *Clerow Wilson's Great Escape *The Magical Mystery Trip Through Little Red's Head *The Hoober-Bloob Highway *The Tiny Tree *My Mom's Having a Baby *Halloween Is Grinch Night *Michel's Mixed-Up Musical Bird *The Pink Panther in: A Pink Christmas *The Pink Panther in: Olym-Pinks *Where Do Teenagers Come From? *Pontoffel Pock, Where Are You? *Dennis the Menace: Mayday for Mother *Pink at First Sight *The Grinch Grinches the Cat in the Hat Series commissioned for Warner Bros. *Bugs Bunny's Easter Special *Bugs Bunny's Looney Christmas Tales *Daffy Duck's Easter Egg-Citement TV commercials *Time for Timer *The Bob Squad *Charlie the Tuna *Little Caesars Opening title design =Pink Panther series = *The Pink Panther *A Shot in the Dark *Inspector Clouseau *The Return of the Pink Panther *The Pink Panther Strikes Again =Other films & TV series = *The Dead Ringer *The Best Man *Sex and the Single Girl *How to Murder Your Wife *Love Has Many Faces *The Satan Bug *The maps used in The Hallelujah Trail *The Art of Love *The Great Race *The Wild Wild West *I Dream of Jeannie *Do Not Disturb *The Trouble With Angels *The Presidents Analyst *With Six You Get Eggroll *My World and Welcome to It *Star Wars: A New Hope *Capricorn One *The Wild Wild West Revisited *More Wild Wild West As Marvel Productions *Spider-Man *Spider-Man and his Amazing Friends *The Incredible Hulk *Meatballs & Spaghetti *Pandamonium *Dungeons & Dragons *G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero *Jim Henson's Muppet Babies *The Transformers *Jim Henson's Little Muppet Monsters *Super Sunday (a.k.a. Super Saturday) :*Jem and the Holograms :*Inhumanoids :*Robotix :*Bigfoot and the Muscle Machines *Jem and the Holograms *Inhumanoids *My Little Pony 'n Friends :*The Glo Friends :*MoonDreamers :*Potato Head Kids *Defenders of the Earth *Fraggle Rock *Little Wizards *Little Clowns of Happytown *Dino-Riders *RoboCop *Rude Dogs and Dweebs *Pryde of the X-Men *Attack of the Killer Tomatoes *Kid 'n Play *Space Cats *Bucky O'Hare and the Toad Wars *Little Shop *Biker Mice from Mars TV specials *Pink at First Sight *The Grinch Grinches the Cat in the Hat *The Charmkins *My Little Pony: Rescue at Midnight Castle *My Little Pony: Escape from Catrina *Blondie and Dagwood *Blondie and Dagwood: Second Wedding Workout *The Magic Paintbrush As Marvel Films Animation *Fantastic Four: The Animated Series *Iron Man: The Animated Series *Spider-Man: The Animated Series As Marvel Studios *X-Men: The Animated Series *The Incredible Hulk *Silver Surfer: The Animated Series *Spider-Man: Unlimited *Avengers: United They Stand *Mutant X Movies As Marvel Productions Direct To Video *Gallavants *Little People Video Theatrical *My Little Pony: The Movie *The Transformers: The Movie *G.I. Joe: The Movie *Gahan Wilson's Diner As Marvel Entertainment/Marvel Studios *X-Men *Blade II *Spider-Man *Daredevil *X2: X-Men United *Hulk *The Punisher *Elektra *Spider-Man 2 *Blade: Trinity *Elektra *Fantastic Four (2005) *X-Men: The Last Stand *Ghost Rider *Spider-Man 3 *Fantastic Four: Rise of the Silver Surfer *Iron Man *The Incredible Hulk *Punisher: War Zone *X-Men Origins: Wolverine *Iron Man 2 *Thor *X-Men: First Class *Captain America: The First Avenger *Ghost Rider: Spirit of Vengeance *The Avengers *The Amazing Spider-Man *Iron Man 3 *The Wolverine *Thor: The Dark World *Captain America: The Winter Soldier *The Amazing Spider-Man 2 *X-Men: Days of Future Past *Guardians of the Galaxy *Avengers: Age of Ultron *Ant-Man *Fantastic Four (2015) *Deadpool *Captain America: Civil War *X-Men: Apocalypse *Doctor Strange *Logan *Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 *Spider-Man: Homecoming *Thor: Ragnarok *Black Panther *Avengers: Infinity War *Deadpool 2 *Ant-Man & the Wasp *Venom *Dark Phoenix *Captain Marvel One-Shots *The Consultant *A Funny Thing Happened on the Way to Thor's Hammer *Item 47 *Agent Carter *All Hail the King *Team Thor Logos DePatie-Freleng Enterprises 94AD4489-1646-4D69-AC97-B4F28319747E.png 6786585786.gif 686934532453.gif 42FEC63E-80BC-43C0-BA1B-763A07D5395B.png 83621542-0130-4B59-A30E-1C21B22C56D0.png 1BB8FC4D-FD11-4192-8CFC-9B7D4D9AD1B3.png C0167CB6-B845-462A-9E82-E1618B2C969A.png EC500FAD-EE13-42F7-B963-ABF16F53B96F.png 1D671CEE-8F5A-401D-8B07-688A14FB0A15.png Marvel Productions Marvel_Productions_logo.png 7689679789.PNG 1C0F2E25-D5DE-4848-998F-EAA6879BE695.png 132E322D-FD3C-46C6-BEA8-AD55498B48EA.png 72AB8AE8-C770-48AE-BF93-6E3FCCF1487B.png 3A5F7CBA-F7DA-439F-99A6-B5E71848AE4C.png 98FD083B-66A3-43F4-82FD-5123B0308F64.png 1DF24A6F-EAB9-416F-829A-1835BA6D8A34.png File:Marvel_Productions_Ltd._Logo File:Marvel_Productions_logo_(1986) Marvel Films Animation 679879789879.png 789897989.PNG bandicam 2017-10-11 04-06-38-842.jpg|MARVEL FILMS A DIVISION OF NEW WORLD ENTERTAINMENT Marvel Studios (Television studio) 34643634645646.PNG 5685685686786.PNG Marvel Studios (Movie studio) File:First_Marvel_Intro_Logo_2002 789697869789.PNG| 2002 logo File:Marvel_Logo_Hulk_Varaint 769789769987.PNG| 2003 Hulk logo File:Lions_Gate_Films_Marvel_(2004_The_Punisher_Variant) 79087908708907.PNG| 2004 Punisher logo 567567757.PNG| 2005 Fantastic Four logo File:Ghost_Rider_movie_logo 76867585746757.PNG| Ghost Rider logo 46767567547575.PNG| Fantastic Four: Rise of the Silver Surfer logo File:Marvel_Knights_Logo 54756756757547.PNG| Marvel Knights logo 4564356456436.PNG File:Marvel_Studios_-_the_new_logo_2016 4345634563464536.jpg Videos Trivia *When Marvel Films Animation was started there actually wasn't a studio. Bob Richardson actually had to hire people to build the studio. *Marvel Films Animation released a number of Spider-Man: The Animated Series episodes on home video. External links *DePatie-Freleng Enterprises at Wikipedia *Marvel Productions at Wikipedia *Marvel Studios at Wikipedia Category:A-Z Category:Production companies Category:Home video distributors